


I Promise I Can Swim

by the_three_trenchcoat_wearers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pool, Summer, Swimming, Young Castiel, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers/pseuds/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*one shot and my first fic*</p>
<p>Dean is a lifeguard at the local pool, and Castiel tries to figure out how long he can hold his breath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, and sorry if it's not very good... I am welcome to all comments. I have deans POV written I just don't know if I'll post it depending on the reviews I get on this. Enjoy!!

It's not that I am actually drowning... I can just hold my breath for a long time. My personal record is at six minutes before I start getting dizzy.

\-------------------------------

The water is just so calm, so relaxing. I love to watch the waters reflection on the bottom if the pools I choose; I love watching the children jump into the pool and send water raining down above me. The water is my shield, giving me calm in a hectic world. It brings me silence in a place that won't shut up. Being under water gives me a chance to breathe (metaphorically of course). 

A little girl with bright red hair swam by me. Looking over her shoulder she waved to me, and I returned the gesture before she broke the surface of the water.

I was at two minutes and nineteen seconds.

I crossed my legs, sitting Indian style, and watch the ripples of the water. I gently cracked my knuckles, sending little sound waves through the pool. Again I sat.

Three minutes and seven seconds.

A young boy swam up next to me, and haphazardly tried to sat down. He had hazel eyes, a triangle nose, brown hair that is floating in all directions, and swim shorts that have little moose on them. He offered me a shy smile. Smiling back at him made his shy smile turn into a grin that reached both ears. He slowly wrote letters into the water and then pointed to his chest. S-A-M. I nodded to show that I understood. I pointed at my own chest and then spelled out my name- well, nickname. C-A-S. The young boy, Sam, nodded but held up a hand for a moment before pointing up and then to his chest. `oh he needs air.` I nodded and he shot up to the surface.

Four minutes and nineteen seconds.

Sam floated back down and smiled again. I smiled back. I noticed he held something in his hand. I pointed to it and cocked my head to the side. `What is that Sam?`

He wrote more letters into the water. G-I-F-T, then he held up for fingers and pointed at me. `It's a gift for you, Cas.` he then held out his hand to me. As soon as I grabbed the little gift, Sam darted off into the opposite corner of the pool. I looked at the little object. It was some sort if golden amulet head with horns. It was attached to a black leather cord.

`What an odd gift... Especially from someone I don't really know.` I placed the necklace over my head anyways. 

Five minutes and twenty-one seconds.

I closed my eyes and listen to the dull rush of water around me. I pinpointed small screams of laughter from above me and gently smiled at the moment. I sat and felt the sun warming up the water around me. It was just so warm, so peaceful, that I could feel my body start unraveling itself.

Six minutes and seventeen seconds.

Six minutes and thirty seconds.

Six minutes and fifty-five seconds. 

At seven minutes and fourteen seconds I felt something oddly cool pressed up to my lips. Then several hard 'thwacks' in my chest. The cool feeling was back on my lips and I could feel my chest expanding, then deflating. More pounding. `If I was a girl that would really hurt` I thought to myself. All if a sudden, water forced it's way out if my lungs and into the concrete around me. An audible sigh if relief was heard, followed by a very sexy gravely voice.

"Thank the angels that you're up buddy. Welcome back." My eyes opened and instantly locked with the greenest eyes to ever green. `Great` I thought. `My first kiss with my future husband and I was unconscious for it.`

The green eyes locked on the small amulet sitting around my neck, and the boy instantly felt his own neck for something that obviously wasn't there...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a lifeguard at the local pool when he has to save a guy from the deep end, who happens to be wearing HIS necklace...

Dean stood at the ready. Feet shoulder width apart, hands interlaced behind his back, and the floatation noodle safely placed under his arm. Firmly grasped between his teeth, a silver whistle glinted in the hot sun. The whistle makes me their god! Dean thought proudly to himself as he looked through the rippling water for signs of… well… not-life. His attention was drawn to the far end of the pool where he saw his younger brother Sam pop up from the deep water, long hair plastered to his forehead. The 14 year olds slender frame scurried to the edge of the pool, where he grabbed something before diving back down to the depths of the reflective water. His attention was broken from his brothers moose swim-shorts, _that’s it, he will now be Moose_ , to the echo of a young girls scream behind him. A worried mother looked his way before picking up the crying child. He turned back to the azure water splayed out in front of him.

“Hey! Lifeguard! There’s someone down there!” a young girl, maybe a few years younger than Sammy, swam up quickly to the side of the pool where Dean was positioned. Her fiery hair didn’t even catch his attention as Dean stripped off his white lifeguarding shirt. _The extra material will weigh you down_ pounded through his head as he slipped the whistle off of his neck and placed it on his shirt.

“Where?” His green eyes darted through the water, straining to see where a person might have hit their head. He followed her hand pointing towards the depths of the pool. _Sam? Why can’t I see Sammy?_ Dean took no further instructions and, quite gracefully for a 6’1 guy, swan dove into the deep end of the pool, confident that the 12’ waters would keep him from hitting his own head on the concrete. He quickly noticed nearly black hair fanning out around a guy who lay on the bottom of the pool, small air bubbles escaping his lips. _Thank you angels that it’s not my Sammy._ Dean went into overdrive and soon had his arms around the guy’s midsection, carrying to the surface of the now buzzing waters. _This guy can’t be any older than me! Shitshitshitshitshit…_ He hauled the lifeless body to the surrounding concrete of the pool. _Ok first… um… dump the water from the lungs._ Dean rolled the unconscious guy to his side, effectively releasing quite a bit of water from his mouth. _Start compressions and then breathe for him._ Dean pumped the heels of his hands on his chest, over where his heart sat, keeping time to Eye of The Tiger. _Dun! Dun, dun, dun! Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn!_ He released from the compressions and, placing one hand under the guy’s head and tilting it back and placing his other over his nose, Dean filled the guys’ lungs with fresh air. He repeated the process twice more before the body under him moved.

Water spilled from those too red lips onto the grey concrete, and a successful gasp of air was heard. Blue eyes flew open, gaining focus and purchase on the only thing close at hand, his own eyes. Dean couldn’t help but smile at having saved somebody. “Thank the angels that you’re up buddy! Welcome back.” He could see the blue eyed man roll his eyes but that’s not what caught his attention. Completely occupied by having to breathe for a (fairly hot) guy, Dean hadn’t even noticed the glinting gold amulet hung around his neck, the water droplets sitting on the horns giving it a misshapen appearance. He couldn’t help but unconsciously reach up to his own neck, where a similar amulet usually hung.

Drawing back into reality as the man coughed again, Dean helped him sit up. “Hey there, take it easy. Name is Dean. Do you remember yours?” He finally had time to sit and look over the guy ( _NOT like that! Ok, well maybe a little like that_ ) since pulling him from the water. _Broad shoulders, slim waist. Definitely a swimmer. Tanned skin overall that was totally steaming from being in contact with the air... stop. He looks ok. Normal repertory patterns, good motor functions, holy shit blue ass eyes and- DEAN! STOP!_ The man sitting before him looked up in curiosity at the silent conversation ensuing within the lifeguard’s mind, his freckled face being contorted into several silly expressions that he normally would have laughed at, had there not been so much water in his lungs. He only dared to answer when he had, Dean’s, full attention back.

“Castiel Novak, 18 years old. I am at a pool; I don’t care what the name is.” Dean sat back on his heels, slightly taken aback at the very direct answer coming from the guy who had, just moments ago, been unconscious in front of him.

“Well I am sure glad to see that you are up and talking, Castiel. Good thing that you remember your name and everything else as well. Let’s get you on your feet, to the nurses’ station over there and then you and I need to talk a little bit about what happened. Ok?” He dared not look at the toned chest and the golden amulet hanging loosely around his neck.

“Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good.” He nodded his damp head once and attempted to stand, only being able to after Dean’s arm had snaked an arm around his waist, holding him upright. He grabbed Castiel’s right arm and slung it over his shoulders, helping him walk the 20 yards to the white tent set up in the shade. Castiel haphazardly sat down on the plastic chair under the tent and proceeded to cough up a little more water from his lungs. Dean sat opposite and stared intently at the blue-eyed boy who just SOMEHOW had his necklace…

“So, Castiel… I didn’t see you go down or anything. What were you doing under there for so long? Trying to figure out how long you could hold your breath?” Dean lightly scoffed at his own question, but retreated in his footsteps when he heard the answer thrown at him in a very venomous tone.

“I was at six minutes and fifty-five seconds last time I checked, and my previous record of holding my breath before going unconscious was only six minutes flat. So YES, I was trying to see how long I could hold my breath.” Those bright blue eyes darted away for a second before settling back to him.

“Look man, no need to get testy. I’m just trying to figure a few things out.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t sue or anything. It was my own problem that I didn’t realize I was, metaphorically, going under. Can I go now?” Straining to stand on his own, Castiel nearly knocked over the chair he was sitting on before Dean pushed him back down. “Not yet, sorry. You still need to recover and I still have one more important question to ask.”

“Fine, is it ‘am I single’?” Castiel looked up through his black eye lashes at Dean, who just happened to be going slightly pink under the intense stare. Dean cleared his throat before answering.

“No. I was going to ask, why in the hell are you wearing my necklace?” He pointed a long finger to the golden amulet on Castiel’s chest. Castiel pointedly looked down at the little thing before looking back up to Dean, and was instantly met with what seemed to be the glare of a professional murderer. Castiel gulped.

“I- uh- a kid gave it t-to me when I was underwater. Umm- big smile, small dimples, long hair, moose swim trunks? Look, I swear I didn’t take it from you.” He held his hands up by his head, surrendering to the death glare sent his way. He only realized he should take off the necklace when the glare became more blood-thirsty than murderous. He slipped it off with one hand and held it out to Dean, cautious that he might actually bite on the other end of the cord. Dean took it from the outstretched hand. _Thank goodness I have you back. Wait… moose swim trunks, long hair, dimples…_

“Sam?” Dean’s murderous glare had worn off as he held the necklace in his hand. He looked back up to Castiel, awaiting an answer. Across from him, the black hair nodded in reply.

“Yeah, that was him. Little bugger with long legs. Sat down with me and gave it to me after going up for air.” Castiel shook his head, water droplets spraying the white canvas tent. Dean pointed a single solid finger in his direction after placing the amulet back around his own neck.

“Stay.” Castiel didn’t have to be told twice, as a little old lady dressed in an old nurses outfit handed him an ice-pop, green colored.

Dean went to where his equipment was lying on the ground, his white shirt, whistle and noodle right where he had left them. Gathering them in his arms Dean walked over to where his little brother sat by their stuff, chatting with a cute little blonde girl. Literally dropping his lifeguard gear onto the chairs, he (also VERY literally) grabbed Sam by the ear and pulled him away from his conversation and to the nurses tent, where he found Castiel with a half melted ice-pop in his hands. Dean released his little brother’s ear and pointed at the chair he had previously occupied. “Sit.” Castiel and Sam shared a single look of fear, realizing that Dean spoke in single syllables when he got truly mad. Ringing his hands through his short dirty-blonde hair, Dean ended up looking like an annoyed hedgehog about to bite through his tongue.Dean took a deep breath before starting the conversation. _Breathe. If you kill Sam, you don’t get Baby. If you kill Cas-tiel then, well, manslaughter… breathe, Dean._

“Thank you Sammy for trying to set me up with Cas-tiel over here but-“ _Don’t lick it like that, it’s not appropriate for a 14 year old to see Cas!_ “I could do perfectly well without you. You will not be getting to ride shotgun for at LEAST a month. And Cas…” He turned to the blue eyed doofus who now had a green line of sugary sweetness slowly rolling down his neck, just begging to be licked off- “No more trying to see how long you can hold your breath unless you have someone watching you. Capishe?”

“Yeah, I capishe.” Dean squeezed his temples with as much force as he possibly could while Sam walked, and Castiel swung those tight hips, out of the nurses tent. He startled when the little old lady behind the tent walked in.

“You should have gotten his number, Dean! He was a cutie.” Her grey hair bobbled as she collected the seats.

“Yeah I know… but right now I need a cold shower. I’ll be out in ten Margaret.” And with that final word, he stalked from the tent and into the showers, determined to get himself under control before having to face the public again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! My first completed fic! Granted I actually wrote the first part about 5 months ago, I just never had the confidence to put it out there in the real world. I have other fic ideas that I might post, but I think I am going to let the shock of having just actually completed a fic wear off...
> 
> Comments are always welcome, and I LOVE getting kind criticism; I don't care if it's even just for grammar and punctuation, I love it all.
> 
> Thanks for being nice about my first fic!!


End file.
